Gimme A Reason
by Eveni
Summary: “So yeah. Don’t ask me why, because I don’t really know. I mean, I literally have no idea. But I love you. I really do. So forget Sasuke. And Gaara, and Lee, and even Kankuro. Anyone else in your mind. Because I love you. InoSakura, yuri


"Sakura," The blonde girl began, coughing lightly into her hand. "I asked to talk to you because I have a confession to make."

Sakura glanced at her rival/friend over her sunglasses. They were new, specially bought to woo her current crush.

"I don't like Sasuke anymore."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. _Huh? _"Can I have him, then?"

Ino smacked her lightly on her head. "Let me finish!"

Sakura pouted. Ino was being awfully jumpy…

The blonde inhaled deeply, sucking in as much air as she could before she began. She wanted to get it all out, stopping nowhere to let forehead-girl interrupt.

"Don't ask me why. I don't know. I woke up the other day and realized it. I was thinking about Sasuke, you know, how unfair it was that he didn't like girls anymore.

"It got me started, then. Where would I go from there? What would I do about romance? Marriage? Kids?

"I figured that Shikamaru could work. But I don't _really _like him, and he likes Temari. It's so obvious…"

Sakura coughed lightly.

"Ah, yes. So I was thinking about every suitable guy in town. But they're all either gay or taken. And it got me pissed, because who the hell was I gonna get it on with, because I'm sure as hell not gonna die a virgin.

Ino inhaled again. _Now for the hard part._

"So then, I though, maybe I wasn't supposed to be with a guy. Maybe a girl would be better."

Sakura's drink spewed from her mouth, spraying Ino with juice. She ignored it.

"Well, girls are better than boys anyway. I mean, they're cleaner, more understanding, smarter, and generally have a better sense of fashion, so…" She scrunched up her nose. "Besides, I hate body hair."

Sakura gaped at her.

"So I was thinking about everyone in the town, and nobody really _clicked, _you know? I thought of just about everyone."

Ino held out her hand, "Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Shizune, even a few teachers."

Sakura froze, finally understanding.

"And then I thought…" She gripped her arms painfully, fingernails drawing blood. "'What about Sakura?'"

Sakura's stomach dropped. Her eyes widened, her heart quickened. _What in the-_

"But then the smarter part of me was like 'Ew, no way. I mean, she's possessive, violent, has _no _knowledge of flowers,' and all these other bad things."

She softened, smiling a little. "'But then again,' I thought, 'She's sweet, when it counts. Plus, that super-forehead is kinda cute.'"

She sighed again, softness disappearing. "So yeah. Don't ask me why, because I don't really know. I mean, I literally have no idea. But I love you. I really do. So forget Sasuke. And Gaara, and Lee, and even Kankuro. Anyone else in your mind. Because I love you."

Ino leaned down and kissed her swiftly on the cheek. "So pick me."

The two girls glared in silence. Sakura was shaking slightly. And Ino learned that it was laughter.

Ino sighed finally, losing the staring contest. "What're you doing that for?"

Sakura giggled. "I just…" She raised a hand to her face, covering her smiling mouth. "What took you so freaking long?"

Ino smirked, visibly calming. "Well, you knew about SasuNaru long before I did, so I guess…"

Sakura grinned. "No, I'm just smarter than you." She stuck out her tongue playfully. "You can put _that _on your list of reasons."

Ino snorted. "Whatever."

"And I'm cute, you can list that too. Oh, plus I'm sporty. And sexy. And, I have super pink hair…"

Ino laughed. "Nice, Sakura, stroke your own ego." She linked her arm through Sakura's ignoring her shriek of indignation.

"I'm being serious!" They began to walk back to town, bickering playfully.

"Sure, whatever."

"Ino! Hey, what're you-"

"Did I mention that when I was thinking about why girls are better than boys, I thought about _these_?"

"Ino-unh."

"Hee…"

"Pervert!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

I had to, don't ask.

Or rather, do. In a review. Share the love :P


End file.
